With the blooming development of the electronic products, a fixed and rigid product may no longer satisfy demands in the consumer market. With continuous breakthrough in electronic technology, flexible materials are constantly developed and successfully introduced as new products. Components and layers in a flexible electronic device may have a certain degree of brittleness, which limits a flexibility of the flexible electronic device. For instance, the components and the layers are prone to damages caused by receiving undue stresses when the flexible electronic device is bent. Therefore, there are improvements to be made for flexible products.